En otra vida, en otras vidas
by prismaticsunset
Summary: En mi voz no hay más que energía positiva. He podido conocer a Jaehee, a Zen y a Yoosung. Y a Jumin, por supuesto. Todo esto fue gracias a Jumin. Llevo un vestido aguamarina bastante elegante, mi cabello con algunos mechones entrelazados... trenzas. Jumin insistió en que quería que utilizara este vestido hoy; y por supuesto, yo no iba a negar su felicidad. Si Jumin es feliz, yo ta


En mi voz no hay más que energía positiva. He podido conocer a Jaehee, a Zen y a Yoosung. Y a Jumin, por supuesto. Todo esto fue gracias a Jumin.

Llevo un vestido aguamarina bastante elegante, mi cabello con algunos mechones entrelazados... trenzas. Jumin insistió en que quería que utilizara este vestido hoy; y por supuesto, yo no iba a negar su felicidad. Si Jumin es feliz, yo también lo soy...

Sin embargo te veo, y sé que aquella felicidad es falsa. Te busqué con la mirada desde el principio y no pude verte, y después, por fin, tras escuchar que la popularidad de Zen iba a ir en aumento con tantos reporteros buscándolo, te veo.

Llevas un traje blanco con rojo y estás peinado. Aún no me acostumbro viéndote tan formal, pero no me molesta. Es reconfortante poder ver esos bonitos ojos dorados con un poco de brillo aún. Quizá tienes esperanza aquí...

Siento que mi garganta se seca y las ganas de llorar me martillean una y otra vez la cabeza, pero sé que no debo ceder. No aquí.

—Es un gusto conocerte.

Tu voz... ¿alguna vez te dije que jamás voy a aburrirme de ella? Tu voz me reconforta, me hace sentir en casa. Pero no sé dónde está casa ahora... A pesar de eso, siento que todo vale la pena tras ver tu sonrisa acompañando tus palabras tan puras.

Esbozo una sonrisa y escucho con tranquilidad lo que tienes que decir. Tu mirada se oscurece cuando se preocupan por ti, sin embargo lo disimulas bastante rápido. Tienes que llevarme con Jumin. Lo sé. Cuando nos separamos del resto, tu voz vuelve a sonar. Mi respiración se detiene, tengo muchas ganas de llorar.

—MC... no tienes que descargar cualquier aplicación de ahora en adelante, ¿entiendes?

Sé que nos interrumpiran rápido. Te tomo de la mano y desvío un poco nuestro camino. Veo claramente tu preocupación en esa bonita mirada tuya.

—Quiero decirte algo.

Tus cejas se arquean. Te ves sorprendido. Sé cómo rechazas el contacto físico, pero aún así no apartas tu mano de la mía. Dios... quiero apretarla y no soltarla jamás.

—Quizá este no sea nuestro final... Saeyoung, no importa cuántas veces tenga que repetir... no me importa conocerte mil veces, repetir una y otra vez nuestras presentaciones... Te prometo que podremos obtener nuestro final feliz. Un final con nosotros tres juntos. Con Saeran.

Es inevitable que mis lágrimas se deslicen. He estado buscándote una y otra vez, buscando el final perfecto contigo... seguro has olvidado nuestra aventura en la playa, en la cabaña abandonada, las noches buscando a tu hermano. Has repetido tu presentación tantas veces, y aún así, no me voy a dar por vencida.

Me gustaría tanto decir cuánto amo tu voz, cuánto amo esos ojitos dorados cada vez que me miran, o que miran al vacío, cuánto amo tu concentración y tú determinación... cómo amo la forma en que siempre te abres a mi, cómo amo ver tu lado más vulnerable, más débil... más humano. Cómo amo decirte siempre que estoy para ti, porque sé que el tiempo es relativo, y deseo poder obtener nuestro final perfecto.

Saeyoung, te amo.

Yo sé que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Sé que estás impactado. Es imposible que no lo sepas. Sé que me buscas también, pero Dios... te conozco, y sigues siendo siempre testarudo en cualquier camino que elija. Sin embargo, te lo agradezco.

Suelto tu mano y retomamos el camino. No has dicho nada en este tiempo. Pero no necesitas decirlo.

Saeyoung, no importa si aquí me caso con Jumin, o si me caso con Yoosung o con cualquier otro... Haré todo lo posible por poder verte una vez más y estar junto a ti sin importar cuántas veces tenga que reiniciar.

No importa cuántas veces tenga que conocerte de nuevo.

Te amo...

Te amo, Saeyoung... te amo.

Te escucho en un susurro, siento tu mano rozando la mía.

—Te amo, MC.


End file.
